Where The Wild Things Are
by EbonyDazed
Summary: A collection of one-shots surrounding the college adventure of six women loving woman living under the same roof featuring Lunexa, Princess Mechanic, and Niylavia (I have no idea if they have a ship name yet) My first time writing all of this ships so all feedback is most appreciated! Rated M to be safe


**_16 hours earlier_**

Luna loved the water. It was something that stayed with her since she was a toddler, having grown up next to the open waters of Virginia Beach. She spent most of her days at the beach, swimming and sailing the open waters for hours on end.

Her hours payed off handsomely when she was accepted to Polaris University on a swimming scholarship. The icing on the cake was by far the indoor pool, open year round, located at the newly completed rec. center. She especially loved in in the early weeks of November when the pool was empty. She floated on her back in the cold water, nothing but the company of silence and the feeling of floating was meditative and relaxing.

The sudden splash of water against her face causes her to start, sputtering in the water for a moment before she looks up at her attacker. She's quickly met with the familiar green eyes and cheeky grin of one of her housemates.

"You realize the water is ten degrees tops right?" Lexa's grin shifts to a slightly concerned expression. "You're going to end up with a cold."

Luna rolled her eyes and swam over by the edge of the pool Lexa was kneeling by. Lexa and Luna had known each other since elementary school and had pretty much grown up together in Virginia. Lexa used to be very scraggly as a kid, all tall and bony with clothes that were always too big for her, hand-me-downs from her older sister Anya. Add reading glasses that were too big for her face and hair that frizzed almost as much as Luna's did and it made for some hard core bullying in elementary and middle school.

It wasn't all Lexa's fault, from a young age Lexa had severe food allergies as a kid. She was a allergic to beef, poultry, pork, and lamb. It forced her into vegetarianism, which of course, caused her really scrawny build as a child. But everything changed when they entered high school.

Lexa filled out, somewhat. She was still tall but was now lean instead of scrawny. The new muscle mass wasn't just noticed by Luna but by most of the boys and girls at there school. Puberty had been very good to Lexa. No one could deny that she had gotten very pretty in the few months between middle and high school.

"You worry too much," Luna flicked her wrist, "I've never gotten a cold from swimming."

"Yeah? Well I think even otters have their limits." Lexa smirked when Luna snorted at her.

"It's not bad once you get used to it." Luna suggested with a smirk, "You could join me and find out."

"Can't" Lexa shrugged, "I have rugby practice in an hour. I came by to check to make sure you weren't frozen."

"OR you came by because Clarke and Raven were having sex back home."

Lexa's snort was all the conformation Luna needed.

"Those two are the reason we wrote up the roommate agreement."

Luna hummed in agreement, Lexa and Octavia had sat together and writing up a roommate agreement for everyone after the third time walking in on Raven and Clarke. Octavia was a criminal justice major with a minor in pre-law and Lexa had previously been a pre-law major before switching her major after her fall semester freshman year.

"You forgot your towel," Lexa commented gesturing over to one of the plastic chairs where a large towel sat folded nicely. Luna had a horrible habit of forgetting it when she made improv trips to the pool. Usually Lexa would notice it at home and walk it over before going to rugby.

"Thanks," Luna smiled as she climbed out of the pool. Water dripping down her skin and dark blue bikini. Unruly hair heavy with water and sticking to her neck and face. "Do you want to walk back to the house together after your practice? Raven's sending me to get alcohol for tonight."

Luna looks over when she doesn't get an immediate response from Lexa, seeing the other girl startle out of whatever train of thought she was in a moment ago and stand up from her kneeling position.

"Sure" Lexa flashed a smile, although is came off as slightly uneasy.

"Great, see you after practice." Luna smiled before heading off to the locker room to shower and change.

That's all Luna remembers from the day before. She remembers walking back to the house with Lexa and Octavia after their rugby practice. She tries to remember how much she drank. She was usually pretty careful since she tended to be a very aggressive drunk. She couldn't remember much past the beginning of the party when Raven announced to Octavia that she needed to get over her douce canoe ex and have fun. The headache is unbearable and the slight rising and falling of her head indicate that she's currently sleeping on top of someone else. _So much for finding Octavia someone to move on with,_ Luna thought to herself. She slowly opened her eyes to try to get a baring on where she was. She's more then a little confused when she sees her own bed across from where she was sleeping.

 _Fantastic_ , Luna reprimanded herself, _Not only did you have sex with someone, you had sex with someone in your roommate's bed_.

The house they all lived in was a three bedroom, two people per room. Clarke and Raven shared, Lexa and Luna, and then Octavia and Niylah. Normally Lexa and Luna had no trouble rooming with each other. Now Luna felt like crap because she probably forced Lexa to sleep on the couch while she fucked some stranger in her bed.

Said stranger was still sleeping soundly. Luna noticed the slight raising and falling her head against the person's chest, the fabric of their T-shirt soft against her cheek, and could feel their arms wrapping around her waist, hands interlocked against the small of her back.

 _That's going to make for a tricky get-away_. Luna sighed as she ran her hands down the person's arms as lightly as she could to encourage them to release their grip on her. Their hands come away slowly as Luna shifts as gently as she can to get away. A few things become startlingly clear.

One, this is defiantly not a man she slept with. Their frame and hands are way too feminine.

Two, their sent is very familiar. It's very faintly of vanilla and sandalwood from whatever soap or shampoo that person used.

Three, they snore very similarly to Lexa…

Luna freezes and dares to shift her gaze upward. She knows the faint scar against the underside of the person's jaw. She knows it because she was the one who pushed them out of that tree when they were seven years old.

She slept with her roommate.

She slept with Lexa.

What the hell did she do? A sudden wave of panic rushed through Luna. Whenever she got so drunk she couldn't remember anything was usually when she acted out aggressively. Suddenly every possible negative thought raced through her head and became too much.

She slides out of the bed as quickly as possible and scrambles to throw on clothes over her bra and underwear, thankful she wasn't completely naked. She slips out the bedroom door as quickly as she could and headed towards the kitchen were she's greeted by a very not-hung-over Clarke and a very-hung-over Raven.

"Morning Luna," Clarke greets setting another glass of water on the peninsula next to where Raven was sitting with her head on the countertop. "I made some toast and picked up some Advil this morning."

"Fucking marry me." Raven groaned from her place. Luna looked back to the door to be sure Lexa hadn't woken up yet.

"Something wrong?" Clarke asks picked up on the other girl's distress.

"I…May or may not have slept with Lexa last night." Luna admits as Raven's head snaps up and Clarke's eyebrows shoot up to her hairline.

"And you just…left her there?" Raven asks suddenly very sober.

"I didn't know what to do." Luna counters, "How would you react to waking up with your best friend."

"I always wake up with my best friend." Raven shoots a charming grin at Clarke who rolls her eyes.

"You're cute when you want to be"

"I try babe."

"Anyway, I just don't want to be here when she wakes up." Luna took the pills and grabbed a piece of toast before heading towards the door.

"What? Why not?" Raven called after her as she slipped on her jacket. "Dude, don't do this. Lexa's going to think she did something wrong!"

"I'm going to the pool." Luna calls

"She's going to go looking for you." Raven yells from her seat

"She knows where to find me…If she wants to."

The door closes softly behind her and the two occupants in the kitchen look at each other.

"Those two," Raven sighs, turning back to the blonde.

"You have to let them figure it out themselves." Clarke replied as she pushed a plate with toast and eggs over to Raven. "Eat, it will make you feel better."

"What did I ever do to deserve you?" Raven asks as she take a few tentative bites of the breakfast before her. The two sat in comfortable silence for about thirty minutes before Lexa emerged from her room, freshly showered and changed into clean clothes. A navy blue duffle with "Polaris University Swim Team" embroidered on the side slung over her shoulder.

"Going out?" Raven asked with a raised brow as Lexa popped into the laundry room to retrieve Luna's pool towel, also with the Polaris University Swim Team insignia embroidered on it, throwing it over her shoulder. Lexa heads for the door, stopping short momentarily before going back to the peninsula where Raven and Clarke are sitting.

"Why is Niylah on the couch?" The two other girls raise their eyebrows and look towards the living area.

"Niylah?" Clarke calls, a few seconds later the dirty blonde sits up on the couch.

"I didn't notice she was there." Raven murmured, "But I don't notice anyone else when you're around."

Clarke waves her off with a grin.

"Niylah why are you on the couch?"

"Octavia was pretty upset last night and wanted some space." Niylah stood up, cracking her back in the process, "I wanted to respect that, so I let her have the room to herself."

"Such a gentlewoman," Raven teased as Niylah walked over, heading straight for the coffee maker to pour herself a glass.

"You could learn a thing or two Reyes."

"Go get your semi-aquatic girlfriend, DAH-VEED!" Raven tossed back, exaggerating the pronunciation of Lexa's last name. Lexa snorts in reply and heads towards the door. "So what was O upset about?"

"Her ex texted her," Niylah started leaning on the counter, "She got pretty upset about it and asked to be left alone, I wanted to respect that."

"Atom's a douche." Raven growled, "I'll kill him and leave no evidence."

"Easy," Clarke patted Raven on the back, "Octavia's a big girl, she'll get over this."

"You're right." Raven bite a piece of her toast. The door to Octavia and Niylah's room swings open and the three watch as Octavia patters out of the room with her Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles pajama bottoms and matching tank top over to Niylah, wrapping the older girl in a hug.

"Thanks," Octavia murmured tiredly before releasing the older girl and going to get coffee before pattering to the table with her coffee and a plate full of eggs and toast.

"See, over it already." Clarke smiles as she watches her friend. Niylah paralyzed behind them, easy blush creeping across her face before she looked over smiling at the other girl.

 ** _12 hours earlier_**

"How do those two have so much energy when they had Rugby practice earlier?" Niylah asked from her spot next to Luna in the kitchen, both nursing a cocktail curtesy of Harper who was mixing drinks at the peninsula. Luna directs her attention to the makeshift dance floor set up in the living room of the house. Octavia and Lexa moving effortlessly to the Calvin Harris and Rihanna song playing loudly.

"I'm glad Octavia's having fun." Niylah says sincerely as she takes another sip from her drink.

"I'm sure Raven had different ideas for a dance partner though."

Niylah shook her head with a laugh, "You almost sound jealous."

Luna recovered from almost choking on her drink and sets the cup down against the table. "I was only going to suggest you go ask her to dance."

"Maybe you should go ask Lexa" Niylah's smirk is infuriating but never the less she gets up and has Harper make her another cocktail before turning towards the dance floor. Luna watches her move over to tap Lexa on the arm, offering her the drink and gesturing to Octavia. Lexa looks over to Octavia with an encouraging look before walking away with her drink while Niylah and Octavia start dancing together. Luna watches Lexa start walking over, catching Luna's eye with a small smile before she's intercepted by another girl, seemingly eager to make conversation with the recently freed up rugby player.

Luna's shoulder's drop and she stands to refill her drink, requesting Harper make something a little stronger.

Luna loved the water. It helped her think, laying on her back floating in the icy water. She regrets not bringing her bathing suits as she rests on her back in her underwear and bra. It's too early in the morning and the heaters haven't come on yet so the water is especially icy. After her headache died away she remembered more of what had happened last night. She curses herself for over-drinking.

Dread hits her in the pit of the stomach when she feels water droplets hitting her face. She turns her head to see Lexa's concerned face starting at her from the side of the pool.

"You forgot your towel." Lexa warns reaching a hand out, "You're going to catch a cold. Come on, get out of the water."

Luna realizes that might be a good idea. Her lips are blue from the cold and she shivers as she swims to the opposite side of the pool the Lexa's on, climbing out and walking over the long way until she reaches the chair where Lexa had placed her towel.

"Luna, relax, nothing happened." Lexa chuckled as she stood up and walked closer to the other girl.

"Then how the hell did I end up in your bed?!" Luna yelled louder then she meant to, causing Lexa to flinch back a bit.

"Easy," Lexa raised her hands in surrender, "I know what it looked like, but that's not what happened."

 ** _10 hours earlier_**

Luna was leaning against the bar watching and Lexa held a conversation with a pretty brunette across the room.

"I thought you were going to ask Lexa to dance." Niylah teased.

"Shut up," Luna growled as Niylah leaned back against the peninsula next to her.

"Harper could set you up with some liquid courage if you're having trouble breaking up her and Shay over there." Jasper added from the other side of the bar. Jasper and Monty had come baring their signature moonshine. Although Luna had never drank it before, she had heard Raven rave about it a few times.

"Here!" Jasper says excitedly as he hands Luna the cup. Luna takes it hesitantly eyeing the clear liquid inside. "It's the best batch yet."

"It's strong," Niylah warns, as Luna takes a large swing of the mysterious drink. Niylah winces when Luna starts coughing after the liquid burns it's way down her throat. Niylah does her the ultimate favor by taking the glass and setting it back on the counter. "You OK?"

"Fine," Luna raised a hand after her coughing fit. "I'm good. You were right. It's really strong."

Niylah gives her a sympathetic look,

"I think I'm going to turn in," Luna started before turning to head for the stairs. The moonshine taking full effect as she staggers to the staircase.

"Hey," Luna jumps when she feels a hand on her back. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

Lexa smiles and Luna's sure it's always been that pretty but the added effect of the alcohol makes it more obvious that she's staring.

"Come on," Lexa tugs Luna's arm over her shoulders and helps her up the staircase, "Jasper's concoction can be a bitch the first time around."

"Yeah," Luna trails off as Lexa helps her to their room, shutting the door behind them does little to drown out the music from downstairs.

 _Come on, come on, turn the radio on_

 _It's Friday night and I won't be long_

 _Gotta do my hair, I put my make up on_

 _It's Friday night and I won't be long_

"You alright Luna?" Lexa asks as she sits Luna on her bed, "you usually don't drink the hard liquor. Something bothering you?"

"Yes," Luna admits, liquor clouding her judgement and vision. "You."

"Me?" Lexa asks pointing to herself. Luna nods clumsily and Lexa winces as she stands up straight. "Here I'll get you some water, you're going to need it tomorrow."

Luna follows her up, the momentum throwing her forward into Lexa. Lexa catches her, backing up until the backs of her legs hit her own bed on the opposite side of the room.

 _No I ain't got cash_

 _No I ain't got cash_

 _But I got you baby_

 _(Just you and me)_

Luna presses her lips to Lexa's with enough force to knock them over onto the bed. Teeth grazing Lexa's bottom lip before Luna swipes her tongue over it, soothing the sting of the bite. Lexa's hands move up to cup her neck, so Luna trails her down Lexa's body over the expense of her flat stomach until her fingers brush the top of her leather belt on her jeans.

"Luna wait," Lexa grips the other girls wrists and sits up, effectively stopping her movements. "You're drunk, this isn't a good idea."

"Not a good idea because I'm drunk or not a good idea because we're friends?" Luna asks pressing her mouth back against Lexa's before she can answer. The kiss is hard and mostly consists of teeth and tongue. It's fast and messy and catches Lexa off guard enough that she releases Luna's wrists in favor of trying to keep herself from falling back against the bed again. Luna's hands go to Lexa's shoulders gripping the fabric of her shirt tightly.

 _Baby I don't need dollar bills to have fun tonight_

 _(I love cheap thrills)_

 _Baby I don't need dollar bills to have fun tonight_

 _(I love cheap thrills)_

 _But I don't need no money_

 _As long as I can feel the beat_

 _I don't need no money_

 _As long as I keep dancing_

"Lun-AH, wow Ok, don't do that." Lexa franticly grips the other girl's hips stoping the grinding movement against her jeans. "This isn't a good idea because you're drunk."

Dark eyes search Lexa for a long while before Luna shrugs, convinced with what Lexa had said.

"We can talk about it in the morning if you want." Lexa offers as Luna rests her head on her shoulder. "You should sleep now."

"Stay."

Lexa smiles and maneuvers so they are both laying on her bed, Luna tucked away against Lexa's chest. After a few moments Luna tugs on Lexa's belt.

"Off." Lexa sighs at the command.

"You have to promise to behave." Luna nods against her chest and Lexa shimmies out of her jeans, a difficult task with Luna refusing to move on top of her.

An hour later Luna strips her jeans and sweater because she's "too hot" Lexa lets it go, letting her fingers run though Luna's hair until her breathing evens out and she falls asleep.

"You left before we could talk about it." Lexa finishes giving Luna a quick update on what had happened the night before. Luna feels a bit of relief and all her worries seem silly now.

"Oh," Luna murmured, sitting on one of the plastic chairs wrapped up in her towel trying to fight away the cold. "Now what?"

"Well," Lexa smiled handing Luna her navy blue duffle. "You go shower and change into something warmer. Then we go out for breakfast."

Luna only nodded, retrieving her back from Lexa.

"We can go to that diner you like," Lexa suggests and Luna's brows come together for a second. Because she knows that smile and that tone from Lexa. "The one with the vegan dish you swear is to die for."

"Alexandria Zahara David," Luna pulls her back over her shoulder and fixes Lexa with a smirk, "Are you asking me out?"

"Yes," Lexa says, more confidently then Luna thought she would. "Because I like you…I know it's weird because we're friends and I don't want to loose that…but…I really want to give this a chance, if there is something….you know…"

Luna's smile gets wider as Lexa starts to stutter and get nervous, because she knows Lexa's telling the truth and that Lexa really does like her the way she likes Lexa.

"Ok," Luna smiled, "I'll go shower and change."

Lexa grins and Luna turns to head to the locker rooms.

"If regular couples get to know each other on the first date, what do best friends do the first date?" Luna calls over her shoulder, her tone slightly teasing.

"You'll have to wait and find out."

 **AUTHOR NOTES:**

Hey guys so this is my first fanfiction with Lunexa, Princess Mechanic, or Niylavia so please let me know how I did! I'm really nervous about writing Princess Mechanic especially so any feedback about how I've portrayed them so far would be great. This first Chapter is mostly Lunexa because I was most comfortable starting out with them, The next chapter will have way more Princess Mechanic, but I kinda tested a few scenes of them here so please feedback!

Well guys that was the closest thing to smut I've ever written so feedback would be great. ALSO yup I know, a fanfic were Lexa's last name isn't "Woods" well I changed it in honor of Ziva David from NCIS, also Lexa's Israeli in this fanfic.

Luna was a bit of a challenge so feedback on her is also very appreciated.


End file.
